Gem of Azarath
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: Five teens,each with strange abilities,find a jewel that is of strange intrest of Slade.After meeting the Titans, stragne things start to happen without explanation.With stranges forces at play,everyone is at risk of becoming victim to darkness.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on guys, at least try to catch me!" I yelled, leaving everyone in the dust.

There were five of us and we had at least two powers. There was Cody, the kinda immature prankster who could levitate and fire lasers from his eyes, Gale, a girl who seemed to always have a smile on her face with invisibility and magical powers, Sean, the tallest and certainly the strongest with super strength (duh!) and the ability to turn his body silver and become pretty much indestructible, Amy, my sister with huge dragon wings and the power to create force fields, and me, Tyson, the ever cheerful (referred to as cocky at times) with super speed and telekinesis (the power to move objects with the mind and levitate yourself).

Anyway, I was using that speed to outrun everyone. Even Cody can't catch me when he levitate (though sticks to me like glue), and Sean is the fastest non- super speed runner who can keep me in his sights. Okay, I was outrunning everyone, Cody being the one right up my back-end, and it was a bright, warm evening.

I didn't have a care in the world, at least until I tripped over something. Then I fell flat on my face and waited for Cody to laugh. Wrong! Trip at a hundred miles an hour and you get sent flying. In fact, I fell as fast as I was running, which made a huge splash in the lake. It was not only cold and wet, but painfully embarrassing enough to make me wish I had gills at that moment.

I surfaced to see Cody hovering above me, laughing like a complete maniac while I levitated out of the lake. I started to chase him in the air, me being faster, but him being a more agile flyer, constantly twisting out of my reach while still laughing. Giving up, I floated back to the lakeside to see everyone else hold their laughter. I simply ignored them, looking for what I tripped on.

"Oh man, the things you see when you don't have a camera!" Cody practically yelled. I ignored him and Sean's loud laughter, but was focused enough on it to find what I'd tripped on, by tripping over it again. I groaned as I pulled my face from the ground, met with an almighty uproar of laughter.

"You okay?" Amy asked, trying not to laugh while she helped me up.

"All okay except for my pride," I muttered, looking at what I'd tripped on, thankfully without tripping on it again. It was a fairly large, diamond cut jewel, something about it radiating power. Maybe it was the fact it was glowing every colour of the rainbow, drawing me closer until I actually picked it up for all to see. Cody and Sean stopped laughing, staring at the jewel with the same awe as I had. Gale and Amy also had their eyes glued to it, fascinated by the changing colours.

"Hey, isn't it a bit late?" Gale asked, breaking us from our hypnotised state. We were about to say something, then noticed the moon was shining brightly, stars twinkling in the night sky. What felt like a few seconds was actually about half an hour. Putting the gem in my pocket, we made for the gates, only to find them locked.

"Um, the park doesn't close with people in it right?" Sean asked, the question filling us with a sense of worry. I shivered...wait, after a warm evening, the temperature doesn't drop that much, right? I'm not a fan of horror movies, but right now it felt like we were in one. I just hope it's like Wicked Scary, but then, there's now monster here...I hope.

While trying to shake the worry that was slowly becoming panic, we turned started heading for the back gate, something we could easily climb over. All was quiet, as expected before a monster attacks, when Amy stopped dead, noticeably shaking. If it was anyone else we would have called paranoid, but Amy has enhanced senses due to the whole wing thing. She was glancing behind her, but when we tried to, whatever she saw moved, and I really mean it when I say it, very fast, the blur barely visible in the night. We looked back in the direction we were heading, but the thing moved again, this time it actually attacked, hitting Sean in the gut.

His strength makes attacks that knock the breath out of others look like harmless taps, and that's without turning silver. "Are you okay pal?" Cody asked, getting a nod from Sean.

"Okay, that thing's fast, and it's toying with us. Just wait till...hey, where in the world did Gale go?" Amy asked, her voice rising in panic. Looking around frantically, we heard a muffled voice, looking in the general direction to find the attacker, a man draped in a black cloak by the looks of it, with one hand pinning Gale's arms behind her back while the other was clamped tight over her mouth.

"I think you know what I want. Hand it over and your friend goes unharmed," the man said, making Sean tense. He and Gale were very close, and had been going out for quite a while, and we were all surprised he didn't run over and pound the probable smirk from the man's face. All eyes were on me, and Sean's seemed to bore right through me, pleading me to hand over the jewel. Fat chance. I concentrated on a largish pebble, levitating it before sending it hurtling into the back of the man's head.

Thought, amazingly, the pebble didn't harm him, the shock of the sudden action caused him to lose grip on Gale. Now free, she ran to us, chanting one of her spells. In seconds, the air rippled as blue lightning fired from her fingertips, striking the attacker in the chest. Though not killing him, it did paralyse him long enough for everyone to run while Sean and I attacked, him using overwhelmingly strong punches that could shatter stone, while I struck with lighting fast kicks, before rejoining the group. Blindly, we ran towards the locked gates, watching as the attacker walked slowly toward us, not even a limp to show for our efforts. His face, or at least his mask, was revealed, one side completely black, while the other was a bronze/orange colour with an eye hole. As fire came to his hands, we all shrank back in fear. Waiting for the inevitable, I closed my eyes, waiting for the searing pain; when we hear a voice, roughly our age, yell "Titans...GO!!!"

We opened our eyes, amazed at what we were seeing. In front of us were five teenagers, two girls and three boys. One boy we recognised as Robin (I mean, who wouldn't?), while one was a large guy with robotic parts, showing some light blue circuitry. The other boy had green skin and a purple and black outfit. One of the girls had very tanned, pretty much orange skin with purple, plastic like clothing, while the other girl was mostly hidden by a blue cloak and hood, only showing her mouth area and her indigo eyes that filled me with shivers. Out of nowhere, drones that looked like the masked guy appeared, laser weapons in hand. I don't know what came over me, or any of us, but we started dashing at drones with the other five teens and fought hard.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to admit, for being robots, these things are pretty good fighters. I mean, some even dodged and countered my lightning fast moves. Everyone was giving it their all because not only are these drones good fighters, they are _incredibly_ hard to kill!

"Do these things have shields? I can't even land a punch on one of them!" Sean shouted, turning silver as a laser fired at him. The other five seem to have dealt with these things before, but I can tell their even having trouble.

"Just keep fighting! They can't avoid the junk pile forever!" the half machine guy shouted, firing a built in laser cannon. The tanned girl's flying and firing green energy, the green guy's morphing into various large animals, including dinosaurs! Robin's using a staff and boomerang thingies, while that girl in blue is...I don't really know how to describe it, but it doesn't help me stop thinking of her as creepy.

"Then here's an idea, double tag team!" I shouted, something only me, Amy, Cody, Sean and Gale know about. Basically it means that they team up with an ally and fight back to back. Sean teamed up with the machine guy, Amy teamed up with Robin, Cody teamed up with the tanned flying girl, Gale teamed up with the green animal dude and, joy of joys, I was teamed up with Miss dark and creepy powers.

As a drone tried to sneak up behind my "tag team partner", I dashed in and heroically landed an uppercut to its jaw, surprised it actually felt it (ya know, since it was like they had shields). Taking advantage of the drone's recovery, I telekinetically grabbed it and sent it flying into two more. I looked to see the creepy girl do the same thing, only the drone was surrounded in dark energy.

"Not bad, now watch this," I said, jumping at a drone's head and leaping off it and landing on another in classic Sonic the Hedgehog fashion, before leaping high into the air and sending forth a large, powerful wave of energy that pinned about five or six drones to the ground. I'll admit it, I'm a bit of a show off (a few people have said I am a huge show off, but anyway).

"Now that's how you deal with drones," I said, turning to see the girl had disappeared. I was about to dash off when something that looked like a black energy bird rose from the ground, taking out three drones.

"You were saying," the girl asked, appearing behind me. Now her voice gives me the creeps, oh goody. I looked around, seeing the last of the drones fall, with all of us standing victorious, though sadly, orange one eye guy had disappeared. And just when I wanted to kick his butt to Japan and back again.

"Wow, I didn't know anyone in the city had powers like that," the half machine man said, sounding almost surprised as he talked to Sean.

"That was pretty cool," the green dude said, talking to Gale.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Amy asked Robin.

"You remind me of someone from Tamaran," the tanned flying girl was saying to Cody.

And guess what, they were so deep in conversation that it left me to talk to creepy hooded girl.

Oh how I was going to enjoy this(!). I was about to say something to her when I turned and saw she wasn't there. Turning back around, I jumped a mile high (literally) when she stared right at me, her blue eyes giving me a look that was like she was reading my mind.

"Why did those drones attack you? And why was Slade here?" she asked, her creepy voice sending shivers down my spine (I know, real smooth). So, Slade was the guy's name, gotta remember that.

"I don't know...maybe it has something to do with this," I said, bringing the gem out of my pocket. The look on her face could have been comical, but considering the circumstances, it was an appropriate look.

"Where did you find this? This is a powerful artefact from Azarath," she said, eyes fixed on the gem.

"So far, it's only caused me _powerful_ embarrassment when I tripped on it and fell into the lake," I muttered, letting her take the gem to examine it. She said something about it, probably to herself since she was speaking in little more than a whisper.

"Do you know what Slade could do with this?" the girl asked, probably assuming I'd been listening.

"Probably conquer the world of something," I said, shrugging to show I was guessing.

"He would rather blow up the world than conquer it, and this gem could help him do it," she said, her eyes telling me I should have been paying attention(how was I supposed to know?).

"Well, it's staying with me, considering I found it. I know it's from wherever you come from, but wouldn't this Slade guy expect the Titans to keep it?" I said, trying not to sound rude. I took her sigh as a sign she agreed, albeit reluctantly. She went to join the rest of the Titans while I joined my friends.

"Well, this is gonna be some story to tell our parents," Cody said.

"You can always show them the communicator Starfire gave you," Amy said. "So, what did Raven tell you about the gem?" she then asked me. I mentally slapped myself for not asking that Titan's name.

"She told me it's very powerful. If Slade gets it, he'd be able to blow up the planet basically," I said. You'd expect everyone to be surprised, but instead they were like "okay, nothing new". I know, we can be a bit weird, so what?

"Shouldn't we be heading home? Our parents are going to kill us," Sean said until something clicked in our minds.

"We're all sleeping over at our house! Our parents are outta town, remember," Amy said. I guess fighting a psycho villain makes you forget things.

"Yeah, let's go. We do have school tomorrow," Gale said as we pretty much ran (or flew, in Cody's case) to our house.

_The next morning_

My head hurts like heck! If this is what a hangover feels like, I'm glad I'll never drink in my life. It was like a constant hammering at my skull that lasted all of the minute it took for my eyes to adjust to the morning light. I was in my room, and Sean was lying on a chair I have under my bed(it's one of those beds with space for a work desk underneath) while Cody was lying on the floor. We hadn't even bothered to change. I looked at the clock and saw we had an hour before school started. I shook Sean awake, then threw a pillow at Cody as revenge for laughing at me yesterday.

I then peaked into Amy's room where Amy was lying in bed and Gale was in a sleeping bag Amy kept in her room. Now, being a brother, I thought I'd wake Amy up the fun way(if I woke Gale up that way, both she and Sean would kill me). Now the fun way is to slowly levitate your victim out of the bed, move them to the middle of the floor, shake them a little to wake them, then, when their eyes open, drop them. The thud Amy's butt made on the floor woke Gale, and made Cody try to hold in laughter. I turned to walk away, but felt something hit me in the butt. I saw Amy's wing folding back, shot her an "it was worth it" look, and went downstairs for breakfast.

_An hour later_

With good speed, we made it to school. Well, I ran to school myself, Amy and the others had left before me to buy something for lunch. Anyway, before I ran up to the main doors, I pulled the gem out again, seeing the way it caught the morning light. Again, it had me in a trance, as well as the fifty or more kids who'd stopped to look at it.

Snapping back into reality, I pocketed the gem, sprinted into the main doors(everyone knows about our powers, I mean, we're not _officially_ superheroes) and headed to the canteen.

I burst through the doors, then(this is getting repetitive now, I swear) tripped on a bag, and got sent flying, landing on a table with two cups of tea or coffee, and two now very ticked off wet girls.

"Tyson, you better have a good reason to have flew into out tea," one of the girls said. I knew the voice, and looked up to see Shannon, a girl with short dark hair(not really sure what colour to call it to be honest) and an elemental. Now, an elemental is someone who can control an element such as the basics like fire, electricity, water, earth and air. There are two other elements, shadows and fear, making seven elementals in the world. And there were six of them in our school, and Shannon can control water.

"Well, I'm waiting," she said as I cleaned myself down as best I could. I was about to run off, when Shannon froze my feet to the floor.

"Okay, now I know you are very,_ very_ angry with me, but I do have a very good reason," I said, bending backwards as she stepped closer. When she does that, then you're either a popsicle or a drowned rat. I fumbled in my pocket, pulling the gem out for her to see. The moment she saw it, she and her best friend Ashley, a girl with reddish hair and control over fire, were caught in its trance. I could see Amy, Sean, Cody and Gale giving me questioning looks, but I was more worried about the gem, which was now a horrific, terrifying shade of black.

That was when everything went bad. The entire canteen, people, tables, everything, vanished, replaced with pitch darkness with what sounded like lightning crackling and thunder outside. I felt like the building would collapse with the strength of the winds outside! The only people here were me, Amy and the others, and Shannon and Ashley, who already had a fireball in hand.

"What the heck is happening? Where is everyone?" Ashley asked, her eyes doing very well to hide her fear. And to think, I was worrying about meeting her cause I thought she hated me(I might tell you why sometime). Anyway, we were all freaked out, and it didn't help that a scream shattered the silence.

"Wait...that was Laura! She must be here somewhere!" Shannon said. Laura is a friend of Shannon's, and the elemental of air. I was about to run off to find her, but then cleared my throat, getting Shannon's attention, and pointed down to my ice cube feet. As soon as the ice melted, I was off like a shot, grabbing the gem from Shannon's hand. I ran through shadowed corridors until I found a girl with short brown hair and glasses, that would be Laura, hiding behind two guys, one with dark brown hair called Jack(he's the elemental of electricity) and a guy with short fair hair called Stephen(elemental of earth). They were hiding from a black mass in human shape. I ducked behind a corner. Good thing I did, cause when I looked back round, a voice was talking to me inside my head.

"_Wait, you cannot defeat this foe with mere powers."_

"What, who are you?"

"_I am the gem you hold. Like I said, this foe can only be beaten with my power."_

"But we don't need world devastating power! We just need a little of it!" I yelled in my head as Sean and Gale knelt beside me.

"_Very well, I will give you and your friends my power in the form of weapons. Prepare yourselves."_

At that instant, a flash of light surrounded us. I closed my eyes(so cliché I know). When I was sure the light had faded, I looked around, seeing Sean and Gale opening their eyes. When I glanced at Sean, I saw he had huge, metallic fists, one green with a grappling hook launcher and an orange one with some kind of cannon/gun/launcher thing. I looked at Gale, who now had a bow on her back(as in one to shoot arrows). I looked at my own arms and saw that on them were two huge arm mounted blades(think Revenge of the Fallen Sideswipe and you'd be about right).

"What that heck?" Sean asked, amazed at his new fists. I looked at my swords, then grinned.

"Thank you gem," I muttered before giving my two friends a quick look to say "time to lay down a serious aft whoopin," before dashing out, leaping over the shadow man and landing between him and the elementals.

"Puny human...you cannot defeat me," he said in a low, deathly voice. All I did was smirk, pointing behind him to show Sean charging up the launcher. He fired a disk of energy, and at the same time, an arrow of magic hit the shadow man. As he recovered, Sean fired his grappling hook, swinging towards him and landing a punch that must hurt twice as much as it used to.

"You haven't won," the shadow man said, changing shape into that of a lion and running off. Though Sean and Gale blocked his path, he simply pounced on Gale, pinning her to the floor before Sean tried to land a blow. All Sean hit was the wall when the shadow lion knocked him away like a fly(an incredible feat, I must say) before flinging Gale on into him and running off extremely fast for a lion.

"Oh no you don't," I muttered, taking off in pursuit. It really was fast, I'll admit that much. As it turned a corner, I had to do a drift turn to avoid running into a wall. Thanks to my new swords, I made the turn and found something to leap off. I had a plan to beat this beast. As the makeshift ramp came into range, I moved to the side, running off the ramp with ease.

I somersaulted over the lion, throwing one of the swords at the lion, stabbing it in the head(it's a dang shadow, it didn't get gory...or killed that easily). As I landed, I spun to the opposite side of hall, my sword-less arm pushing the sword through the lion as it ran, slicing it in half. That must have done it, seeing as the shadow disappeared and everything returned to normal, and a heck of a lot of kids were staring at me, seeing as I still had my swords. I sprinted to where I presumed everyone else was, hoping no-one got stabbed accidentally while I was on my way.

_Night time, third person POV_

It was late at night, almost midnight. Not many people were about, and many that were had been at any of the wide number of bars and nightclubs in the city. One person however stuck out from everyone, getting second glances from anyone she walked past.

She had long dark brown hair that was streaked dark blue and red, a dark blue t-shirt that said "Mess with me, you die" on the back with skull and crossbones underneath, dark green cargo trousers and white trainers. The unusual thing about her was her eyes, which were dark red, and seemed to bore into anyone she looked at. Considering she wasn't the most social person in the world, she had no friends, and her own parents were too busy working to give her any attention.

Her reason for being out on the streets at this time of night was unclear. She had just had a rough day at school and had a lot of homework that she'd just finished, so she'd needed a walk out in the fresh night air.

As she walked past an alleyway, a sound from it caught her attention. She was about to walk on when she saw a figure standing there, giving her a mocking look. Not one to take such a thing with a calm mind, she stormed down the alley, ready to give the guy a lesson in dealing with her. She barely got halfway when the figure disappeared. She was about to shrug it off and turn back when she felt a presence behind her. She didn't even have time to blink before a cloth clamped over her mouth, the sickly sweet substance causing her to black out almost instantly.


End file.
